legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S2 P12/Transcript
(Erin is seen clashing with Starkiller before he grabs her by the neck and throws her away) Erin: GNN!! Starkiller: Pathetic. For a Lorthare, you're not really good at what you do. Erin: Shut up! (Starkiller is then attacked from behind by Yang) Yang: You're gonna regret hurting Rose like that! Starkiller: Really now? (Starkiller dodges Yang's attack and pushes her back with The Force) Starkiller: Please, explain how you intend to win this fight. Yang: Simple. By kicking your ass. (Erin gets back up and starts to clash at Starkiller with an ice sword. Starkiller notices, Yang is about to fire at him, so he pulls out his second blade, resulting in him letting go of Rose so as to stop the attack) Rose: Gnn! *Gasp* Erin! Erin: Rose? Rose: LOOK OUT!! (Erin turns before she's blasted by lightning from Starkiller and pushed aside unconscious) Rose: ERIN!! Starkiller: Ha! Weakling. Now then.... (Starkiller turns to face Yang) Starkiller: One more. (Yang charges toward Starkiller who stops her in her tracks with The Force. He then lifts her up into the air and starts slamming her into the ground) Yang: GAH!! Starkiller: Looks like this is the end for you! (Starkiller is then hit in the back by Blake) Starkiller: GNN!! What?! Blake: Not so fast! (Starkiller is knocked back before he quickly stands back up) Starkiller: Fine then. You'll be the second freak of nature I crush today. (Starkiller reignites his lightsabers. Yang gets back up and joins Blake) Yang: You got us last time, but NOT this time! Blake: Long as we're together, we'll beat you! (Erin starts to wake up) Rose: Erin? ARe you okay? (Erin starts to wake back up) Erin: *moans* Man, that hurt... Rose: Can you stand? Erin: Yeah yeah....I can stand up. (Erin makes little effort to get up) Erin: *sigh* But I think I'm just gonna stay down here. Rose: No way Erin! We gotta stop these guys! Erin: I know, but I'm in too much pain right now. Rose: Fine then! I'm bonding and healing you! Erin: Huh? (Rose bonds with Erin, healing her and stopping her pain) Erin: Oooooh.....Okay that feels weird. (Rose separates from Erin's body as she stands up) Rose: There. Better? Erin: Yeah. Thanks Rosie! Rose: No problem! Now let's go beat some bad guys! Erin: Alright! Rose: Let's go take out Starkiller! (The two get up and head off to fight Starkiller. It then cuts to Jack and Alex who are seen fighting Noob Saibot) Alex: Hey! Saibot! (Noob Saibot looks over at Alex) Alex: Eat this! (Alex fires a psy blast at Noob who dodges the attack with ease) Alex: What?! Noob Saibot: You kids make these attacks way too obvious. Jack: Then how about this?! (Jack punches Noob in the chest with his metal arm) Jack: Was that obvious?! (Noob stumbles back before he's joined by Cyber Lin Kuei and Shadow Royal Guards) Noob Saibot: Kill. (The Cyber Lin Kuei and the Shadow Guards all rush the heroes) Alex: Here they come guys! Ian: Right! Shadow Guard: FOR ALKORIN!! (The heroes all engage the guards and cyborgs. It then cuts to Starkiller fighting against Erin, Rose and Team RWBY) Starkiller: You kids call this a challenge? I've fought Pure Alphas that were stronger than you! Erin: Rose has told me a lot about you you damn psycho! Starkiller: Psycho? Well I think you've got that part all wrong kid. (Yang then charges forward and attacks Starkiller who blocks the attack, causing the two to clash) Yang: You're still outnumbered! Starkiller: Hmph. (Starkiller waves his hand in front of Yang's face as he uses his Mind Trick attack) Starkiller: You will slaughter your friends. Yang: I...will slaughter my friends. Starkiller: Good. (Yang stops attacking Starkiller and turns toward the others) Ruby: Yang? Erin: The hell did he do? (Yang charges forward and attacks Rose) Rose: Huh?! Yang what the hell?! Erin: Yang what are you doing?! (Rose pushes Yang away with an ice blast) Yang: I will slaughter my friends! Erin: Dammit, he used some kind of Mind Trick! Weiss: A what?! (Yang then charges and grabs Erin by the neck) Erin: GAH!! Yang stop, this isn't you! Rose: Hold on Erin! (Rose looks around trying to find something to help Erin with. She then finds a vase sitting on a table which she grabs and runs over to Yang with) Rose: Hold still! (Rose smashes the vase on Yang's head, knocking her out and making her release Erin) Rose: Yes! I did it! Blake: Did you have to use the vase though? Rose: Of course! How else was I supposed to knock her out? Erin: You didn't knock her out. (Rose looks to find Yang already getting back up as she rubs her head in pain) Yang: Aww man....The hell just hit me? Starkiller: Dammit... (The group all look over at Starkiller) Erin: Nice try there buddy. Starkiller: This doesn't mean I'm beaten yet! You will all die soon enough! (Starkiller walks forward before a hand stops him from moving forward) Starkiller: Huh? ???: Don't worry Starkiller. (Leo and Spectre are seen with Spectre stopping Starkiller) Leo: I'll deal with this. You fall back and defend Alkorin. Erin: Leo... Starkiller: Alright then. Have fun Venicor. Leo: Oh trust me. *Looks at Erin* I will. (Erin glares at Leo as Starkiller runs off. Leo then looks at the heroes smiling) Leo: So. This is it huh? Team RWBY and two pathetic Defenders. You guys should probably know that Defenders like to leave their friends to die. Spectre: So if we bring you to the brink, don't expect them to help. Blake: Erin, who is this guy? Erin: An old friend. Leo: Old friend? You're telling me you don't consider me a friend anymore Erin? Erin: Not this version of you. Leo: Oh Erin. This? This is the ONLY version of me. The version you and my brother created. Ruby: What? Erin: It's a long story Ruby. I'll explain later. Leo: Well Erin, how about I introduce your new friends to my new friend? Weiss: What friend? That thing? Spectre: Thing? (Spectre then teleports behind Weiss and puts his hand on her shoulder) Spectre: I am not a "thing". (Spectre then phases his hand into Weiss's back) Weiss: GAAAAAH!! Spectre: I'm pain itself. (Spectre brings Weiss to her knees as he continues to force suffering onto her) Leo: That's right Spectre. Make them suffer. Erin: Leo! (Leo looks over at Erin) Leo: Well well, the little lady herself decides to get my attention now. Erin: Let her go. Now. (Leo glares at Erin before he looks over at Spectre) Leo: Spectre. (Spectre pulls his fist from Weiss and joins Leo's side) Leo: Make this girl suffer. Spectre: With pleasure Leo. Erin: Leo. I don't know what Alkorin had done to you. But the Leo I knew was nothing like this. He was kind of a jerk and had an ego, sure, but he would NEVER do anything like this! Leo: That was before you all left me to die. (Specter throws a punch but Erin blocks it with an ice wall) Erin: We didn't leave you to die. It wasn't Scott's fault. Leo: HE MURDERED ME AND OUR MOTHER!! (Specter throws another punch which Erin blocks again) Erin: It wasn't Scott! He was a victim of a split personality, thanks to the Puppetmaster! (Spectre phases through the ice wall and grabs Erin by the throat) Rose: ERIN!! (Leo then walks past the wall and up to Erin) Leo: Either way, Scott dealt the killing blow. (Spectre rams his hand into Erin's chest) Leo: And you're gonna suffer for it. (Leo then turns his head to face Rose and Team RWBY) Leo: Watch close guys! I'm gonna show you what happens when you cross a member of the Venicor bloodline. Erin: Leo... You would really do this... To someone you loved? Leo: I'll admit Erin. I do still have a soft spot for you somewhere in here. But... My desire to make you all suffer outweighs anything we once had. (Erin then starts to scream in pain) Leo: And I'm gonna start with you. (Erin continues to scream in pain before Jirosoyu charges forward and punches Spectre in the jaw, pushing him away) Spectre: GAH!! (Leo feels Spectre's pain and stumbles back holding his jaw) Leo: GNN!! What the hell?! Yang: Scott! (Leo looks to find Scott walking up to him with Jirosoyu joining his side) Scott: Hey bro. Leo: You! Rose: Scott it's you! Erin: Scott....? Scott: I'm gonna give you five seconds to get away from my friends bro. Leo: You... have the balls... To order me around? Scott: Its like Erin said: My brother would never do anything like this. Leo: SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU LITTLE ABORTION!! Scott: And that just proves my point. Leo: SPECTRE!! PUT THIS BRAT AND HIS FRIENDS IN THE GROUND!! Spectre: Hell yeah! (Spectre charges toward Scott before Jirosoyu suddenly appears in front of him and punches Spectre in the face) Spectre: GNN!! (Leo then spits out some blood but stands ready) Leo: Dammit....He's fast! Scott: Yang! Do me a favor and go for Leo! I'll take care of his ghost! Yang: You got it!! (Yang rushes at Leo who is shocked by this as Yang starts to punch Leo several times before he knocks him away) Leo: Dammit! YOU WHORE!! (Spectre then reappears in front of Leo and blocks Yang's attack) Yang: Oh crap! Leo: End her! (Scott then yells as he rushes forward and tackles Leo to the floor) Spectre: Leo! (Spectre grabs Scott and throws him away before he grabs Yang and curls his fist) Leo: There! Now let her have it Spectre! (Spectre then rams his fist in Yang's face before pushing her back and delivering a flurry of attacks) Spectre: Ha ha! I win, DIE!! (Spectre goes for the final punch before Yang grabs his fist) Leo: Huh?! Spectre: WHAT?! (Yang lefts her face up, showing bright red eyes and her hair lights up) Yang: Big. Mistake. (Yang punches Spectre in the mouth, causing blood to spurt from Leo's mouth) Leo: *Thinking* But....But how...?! No physical being can hurt a Spirit! *Out loud* Spectre kill her and hurry! Spectre: Got- (Yang then continues punching Spectre, eventually knocking him and Leo back) Leo: GAH!! Spectre: You bitch! You must be punching hard if you can hurt me! Leo: How are your punches that strong!? Yang: Lets just say pain is both an enemy, and a friend. And now, all the pain you gave me, is about to come RIGHT BACK AT YA!! (Yang thrusts her arms down in a power up fashion and charges at Leo preparing to finish him off. Suddenly an ice wall stops her) Yang: Huh?! Erin: Where did that come from!? (Leo is then met by a woman with a metal body and white hair) ???: Come! We must pull back! Leo: Dammit. Fine then! (Spectre returns to Leo's body as he and Noob Saibot retreat with the woman) Alex: Hey! Jack: Get back here right now! Yang: Thye got away.... *Falls to her knees* Blake: Yang! You okay? Yang: Yeah... I think I've reached my limit though. You're gonna have to go without me. Scott: You've done enough Yang. Thanks. Yang: Don't mention it. Alex: Well guys, let's keep moving! Rose: Yeah! Erin: Uhh, actually Rosie. You stay back. Rose: What? Erin: Trust me sweetie, it's only for your protection! Rose: Erin I can defend myself! I'll be fine! Erin: Look, just stay back for a little bit kiddo! Besides, Yang needs company! Rose: *sigh* Fine. Erin: Thanks Rosie! Jack: Now let's go! (The other heroes all run off as Rose and Yang stay behind) Rose: *sigh*.... Yang: So, now what? Rose: I guess we wait. Yang: Guess so. (Rose sits down on the ground as the heroes go after Lestros) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts